


I AM. YOU ARE.

by Dunia_Estefanya



Category: fragolina milk
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunia_Estefanya/pseuds/Dunia_Estefanya
Summary: I made a poem :)





	I AM. YOU ARE.

I am.

The sun, the leaves, the sky, the wind and the life.

The peace of mind, happiness and of feelings soft.

You are.

The earth, the rocks, the water, gold and time.

Harmony, trust and a deep, beloved thought.

 

[ Twitter: @Fragolina_Milk](https://twitter.com/Fragolina_Milk?s=09)

 

 

[](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/)  
This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0 International License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/).


End file.
